Brick and mortar establishments commonly make media such as television, music, and/or various print media available to patrons in their lobbies and waiting rooms, the content of which is often informational, entertainment, or marketing-related media pertaining to the products and/or services offered by the establishments. In addition, patrons of such locations increasingly occupy their waiting time by using mobile devices to access the Internet under their individual data usage plans. Network connectivity, via wireless access points (e.g., a WiFi hotspot, a wireless router, etc.), for example, is often made available to patrons for use via their smart phones, notepads, laptops, etc., as prescribed by the applicable data usage plan.